el cumpleaños sorpresa
by TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: no tengo summary para esto solo por favor lean


**Hola amigos de vengo con mi primer one-shot, porque decidí hacer uno… pues hoy es mi cumple, así que decidí hacer esto, solo hare uno solo pensaba hacer dos pero no me dio tiempo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Sonic ni el me pertenecen le pertenecen a SEGA.**

**Chess the Hedgehog le pertenece a la autora del mismo nombre.**

**Claudia the Hedgehog le pertenece a Amy-Rose-FanGirl.**

**Mizu Blueheart the Mystic Cat le pertenece a Mizu-Kumi.**

**Skyla the Wolf le pertenecen a una amiga que no tiene cuenta acá su nombre es Jessica-Aire.**

**Sweet Gala the Squirrel le petenece a una amiga que al igual que Jessica no tiene cuenta su nombre es Fionna-Belle**

**Noah the Hedgehog le pertenece a Noah-Chan-Sakamaki.**

**Shina Shine the Cat le pertenece a Daisy Drawing.**

**Black Tiger le pertenece a SamusTorresMcCartney.**

**Avelyn Star the Rabbit me pertenece al igual que Laila Shimmer the Frost Fox.**

En un cuarto dormía plácidamente una coneja rosada envuelta en sabanas, en sus sueños corría por una pradera de flores, el viento chocaba con su pelo haciendo que se mueva, había llegado a un pequeño bosque en donde estaba un hermoso lago cristalino con muchos chaos, algunos durmiendo, otros jugando y otros divirtiéndose junto a una perrita marrón, la coneja se quito la ropa, se puso un traje de baño y se metió en el agua junto a la perrita, nadaba y jugaba junto a la cachorra, entonces escucho una voz en su cabeza, esta era la perrita hablando por medio de su joya celeste.

-(Avelyn despierta ya esta lista la comida)- entonces todo se desvaneció y la coneja comenzó a despertar de su sueño.

-¿Qué? Oh eres tu Jazmery- dije somnolienta.

Punto de vista de Avelyn

Jazmery me estaba lamiendo la cara para despertarme por completo, pero no funciono así que fui al baño a echarme agua fría, eso si que me despertó, baje para desayunar y vi a mis amigas desayunando lo que eran al parecer sándwiches, oh como me encantan, me puse a comer mientras veía la T.V, hoy es un día especial para mí, ¿Por qué? Bueno hoy es mi cumpleaños nº 18, lo raro es que nadie me ha felicitado aun, voy a ir al centro comercial para ver que puedo comprar, pero primero les diré a mis amigas si quieren ir conmigo.

-chicas voy a ir de compras ¿quieren venir?- dije esperando una respuesta de la zorra, la gata y de la perrita.

-yo voy- dijo Jaz, que bien no quería ir sola.

-yo no puedo tengo un trabajo en la compu que hacer-contesto Shina, si claro seguro se pondrá a ver videos graciosos, no puedo creer lo floja que es.

-em… lo siento yo tampoco puedo ir Ave tengo que ir con Cream a recoger flores se lo prometí- ok no me acordaba de eso, bueno iré con Jaz.

-ok nos vemos a las 2:00 -abrí la puerta y salí junto a Jaz que estaba flotando cerca de mi cabeza- bye.

Caminaba por la acera mientras veía los arboles, pase cerca de la casa de Tails donde además de él vivía Skyla su novia, Skyla es una loba color marrón de pelo rojizo, ojos rojos, pantalón azul, sus guantes son blancos con verde, una franela verde manzana, una chaqueta negra y una cinta verde manzana en la cabeza, de casualidad ellos estaban saliendo cuando pase.

-oh… hola Avelyn- dijo Skyla saludando, esa chica es muy agradable, lo malo es que "a veces" es celosa cuando ve a una chica desconocida cerca del zorro, me da muy buenos consejos de dibujo, es muy buena amiga- como te va.

-bien y ustedes.

-yo bien- dijo Tails

-yo igual ¿para dónde vas?- pregunto Skyla- casi no te veo caminando por aquí.

-cierto, voy de compras ¿y ustedes?

-vamos al cine- dijo Sky- nos vemos luego- y se fueron, otros mas que no me dicen nada bueno no se ha terminado el día.

Seguí caminando y no muy lejos de ahí estaban Black y Noah que al parecer estaban hablando, entonces camine más rápido para alcanzarlas.

-chicas como les va- las salude animosamente.

-(hola)- Jaz las saludo telepáticamente mientras agitaba su cola.

-a nosotras bien y a ustedes- contesto Noah

-(bien que hacían)-dijo la perrita.

-estábamos por ir a comer helados ¿quieres venir?-esta vez era Black quien hablaba.

-lo siento pero iba a ir de compras- dije, de verdad quería comer helados pero que va.

-no hay problema adiós- dijo Noah yéndose para la heladería ¡porque nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños!

Habíamos llegado al centro comercial por fin, en realidad solo vine para despejar mi mente así que camine a ver que me gustaba, debía comprar algo no sabía que. Entonces vi una tienda llamada Le Feur de Lis, había ropa hermosa pero hubo un vestido que me llamo mucho la atención, era un vestido rosado oscuro con detalles negros, se dividía en dos partes, dejaba ver la barriga por un hueco en forma de rombo y sin mangas (*), era hermoso, lo compre y nos dirigimos a nuestro hogar.

-(Avelyn y si mañana vamos a comer helados)- comento Jazmery.

-ok.

Cuando ya íbamos a dos cuadras de ahí, me tope con dos de mis amigas, Chess y Sweet.

-hola chicas- dije.

-hola, que bien que te encontramos ave- dijo Sweet- te queríamos preguntar si querías ir mañana a jugar en mi PS4-finalizo con una sonrisa.

-solo si Jaz quiere-dije esperando una respuesta de la perrita.

-(los helados pueden esperar)- dijo contenta de estar con amigas.

-muy bien quedamos mañana-dijo Chess hiéndase junto con Sweet.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa, entre esperando algo, pero nada, pase por el cuarto de Shina y adivinen que… estaba viendo Hola soy Jeff… que gatita pues, le tire mi bota y ni la sintió, ¡en serio! Llegue a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama para dormir.

En mi sueño estaba en un lugar oscuro no podía ver nada, comencé a caminar cuidando de no bajar la guardia, había visto una luz al fondo de lo que parecía ser un túnel, cuando llegue a la luz caí al agua el fondo del agua era azul, pero había algo marrón en el fondo, nade a él… pero había algo extraño en eso, tenía algo rojo que no pude ver bien gracias a que estaba bajo el agua, llegue a eso y me quede helada al ver lo que era, era Jazmery, pero estaba muerta y sin sus patas, subí a la superficie rápidamente me acosté en el suelo para pensar, ¿mi amiga estaba muerta? Al parecer si ¿Por qué estaba muerta? No lo sé, me deprimí mucho, pero seguí caminando para ver si encontraba la salida de ese horrible lugar, vi otra luz corrí pensando en que por fin saldría, pero cuando llegue sentí mucho frio estaba todo blanco menos una parte era roja, tenía miedo de lo que podría ser, pero la curiosidad me mato, me acerque a ver que era, juro que mis piernas fallaron en cuanto la vi, Laila mi hermana estaba sin vida envuelta en nieve y sangre, no tenia ojos ni orejas, eso era horrible no soporte verla más y corrí a mi mayor velocidad, caí en un hueco donde venia una corriente de aire que me saco volando, mientras volaba vi otra cosa roja, no otra vez, esto volaba al igual que yo, de un segundo a otro paro el viento, camine normal hasta que me tope con un roca gigante de hielo, con mis poderes la deshice, pero lo que había del otro lado me traumatizo, Shina sin vida y descuartizada, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con toda mi ira comencé a lanzar bolas de fuego por todas partes, quemando todo a su paso, no podía parar hasta que algo o alguien me lanzo agua, me calme, vi quien era el que me había hecho eso, Sonic y un muñequito parecido a Tails, eso no me gusta, se fueron acercando a mí, Sonic tenía los ojos negros y las pupilas rojas con sangre en las mejillas y el cuerpo, el muñequito tenia garras largas, una antena roja en la cabeza, sangre en todo su cuerpo y parecía que flotaba, me aterre, se lo que me pasara, sé que es inevitable, se que moriré lenta y dolorosamente, se que nadie me vera morir además de ellos, están a centímetros de mi, cuando por fin me agarraron, desperté para mi buena suerte no quería verme ser despedazada por ellos, eso me pasa por andar leyendo creepypastas, vi el reloj y eran las 4:30, me iré a bañar, me sentí mejor al saber que todo había sido una pesadilla, al terminar de bañarme y vestirme baje, todo estaba oscuro, prendí la luz y Shina estaba con un pepino en la boca (*) además de otras cosas en las manos, no le preste atención y se fue.

*toc toc* tocaron la puerta, la abrí, eran Mizu y Claudia que tenían en las manos una bolsa de papitas y un refresco.

-hola Jazmery- dijo y agarro a la ya mencionada acariciándola- hola Avelyn.

-hola vinimos a la fie…- Mizu se quedo callada no sabía por que- a traerte esto- continuo un poco nerviosa dándome las cosas ya mencionadas-adiós.

-adiós Avelyn, adiós Jazmery- dijo Claudia que ya había soltado a Jaz se fue siguiendo a Mizu.

-que raro, pero bueno no importa- comente -voy a casa de Sonic adiós- pero ella me detuvo.

-no, no, no… el esta… ¡durmiendo! Si durmiendo- dijo un poco nerviosa ok si ella no quiere que vaya pues no voy.

-ok iré a las 7:00 y esta vez no me detendrás ¿ok?- pregunte la perrita asintió.

Me pase molestando a Shina lanzándole muñecos, mientras ella estaba embobada viendo la computadora, después agarre una crema batida y se la puse en la cabeza, el cabello, las orejas y en el asiento le puse un pastel, cuando la vi de frente me eche a reír, la disfrace de Shadow, después Laila llego y me vio riéndome en el piso, cuando vio a Shina soltó una risita tímida, decidí que ya Shina tenía mucho tiempo pegada de ese aparato y lo desconecte, recibiendo un reproche de parte de ella.

-¡Avelyn! ¡Porque apagaste la computadora estaba hablando con un amigo!- dijo claramente molesta.

-la apague porque ya llevas ¡9 horas! Pegada de esa computadora- recalque.

-mentira fueron 10… rayos- bajo la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que dijo-lo siento pero ¡estaba hablando con un amigo!

-acaso estas enamorada de él- conteste –si no es así puedes hablar con el otro día.

-ok, ok, ok.

-muy bien jijiji- me reí por lo bajo al ver que no noto lo de la crema batida.

Ya eran las 7:00 de la tarde, busque a las chicas para decirles que me iba… pero no las encontré… raro, así que me fui a casa de Sonic.

Al llegar vi algo asomado por la ventana, cuando me vio corrió, otra cosa rara mas, entre, todo estaba oscuro, la puerta se cerró tras de mí, estaba preparada para quemar a quien me ataque, cuando…

-¡SORPRESA!- las luces se prendieron y se podían ver a todos mis amigos, me alegre mucho, aunque nunca me ha gustado que me sorprendan de esa forma, vi a la pequeña Cream acercarse con algo en las manos pero no vi que era.

-tome señorita Avelyn- dijo dándome un collar con una bolita de cristal que tenia adentro una flor pequeña- espero que le guste lo hice junto con la señorita Laila.

-claro que me gusta pequeña- le di un abrazo- muchas gracias.

-¡Avelyn!- me llamo alguien, no pude ver quién era, hasta que alguien me toco el hombro, voltee y vi a Mizu- mira lo que te traje - me dio un embace, lo abrí y era una torta helada, con chocolate y are quipe.

-¡gracias! ¿Me lo puedo comer ya?- la gatita solo asintió- gracias- me lo comí, por dentro tenia helado de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate que rico- esta súper Mizu gracias- la abrace.

-de nada es tu regalo.

La pase muy bien, ya era la hora de cantar cumpleaños, así que comenzamos a cantar.

-cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, feliz cumpleaños Avelyn, feliz cumpleaños a ti-sople las velas y alguien me metió la cabeza en el pastel.

-jajajaja- se reía Sonic, cuando me vieron con la cara llena de pastel, miraron a Sonic y lo regañaron, pero después se rieron y yo con ellos.

-amigos gracias, por hacerme esta fiesta, lo aprecio mucho.

-uh se me olvidaba darte esto- dijo Laila dándome un regalo, abrí el regalo y era el vestido que vi en el centro comercial.

-gracias Laila- la abrace con todo mi cariño.

-de nada, ahora a comer pastel- me dio una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y vainilla me lo comí, estaba delicioso.

El resto de la noche la pase muy bien, todo mi día salió genial, menos… esa pesadilla.

**Fin**

**Merece reviews? Lo siento por aquellas escenas del sueño pero tenia que poner algo no?**

**Lamento haberlo subido después del 15 es que de verdad no me dio tiempo lo juro **

**Los que no sabían mi cumpleaños fue el 15 de marzo**

**Gracias a blue por corregirlo**

**(*): Ese es el vestido que le pondré en Sonic boom, pronto verán un dibujo de ella**

**(*): le encanta comer pepinos :3 a mi no me gustan**

**Bueno me despido yo cha chao**


End file.
